This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Auxiliary chucks for power and hand tools have become increasingly common, especially as the need and desirability of wider versatility in the use of power tools and hand tools has increased. Such auxiliary chucks allow the hand or power tool to be used with any of a number of interchangeable bits. This, in turn, has resulted in demands for greater speed, convenience and ease of insertion and removal of tool bits from such chucks.
In one exemplary type of such conventional quick-release chucks, one or more detent balls are positioned within a hollow, barrel-shaped tool bit holder body and are resiliently biased into engagement with a circumferentially-extending groove or recess on the shank of the tool bit. An example of such a ball-type mechanism is disclosed in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 5,988,957 which is herein incorporated by reference. In other conventional quick release chucks, a spring biased clip is used to engage the bit within the tool bit holder body. Examples of the spring biased clip design are disclosed in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,086,813 and 6,929,266 which are herein incorporated by reference.